


It's been a hellish day... and I'm not myself

by Khim_Azaghal



Series: Bristol [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fiki, Fili and Kili are both Irish, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, fili and kili are not related, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/pseuds/Khim_Azaghal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a painful breakup, Fíli decided to start a new life in Bristol. A few months later, he's still single and doesn't mind it... until he meets a handsome fellow Irishman in his favourite pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Bristol – summer of 2008**

 

At least, the weather was more than fine on this July late afternoon.

A hand stuffed in the pocket of his jeans, Fíli was dragging his booted feet down the alleys of Castle Park, his light jacket slung over his shoulder. Choosing Bristol as the ideal place for a fresh start in life had seemed to be an excellent idea at the time. But now, after another hellish work day, he was wondering if he and his broken heart would have been better off staying in London.

 The traffic’s noise took him out of his thoughts. Wait, was he already outside of the park?

  _Gosh I need a drink… or lots. Ok where am I? The pub must be somewhere near._

And there it was: Séamus Ó Donnel’s pub. It was the first place he had been to when he had felt the need to drink the night away on his arrival in town a few months ago. Despite his poor sense of directions, Fíli had always found his way to that little piece of Irish paradise.   
Chris and Paul, the landlords, had become friends over the months and they welcomed him warmly as he entered the pub. 

The evening was young and the crowd was still scarce and quiet. The musicians from The Céili, a local band playing Irish songs, were tuning their instruments on the small stage at the end of the room.

After a quick glance around the room, Fíli sat down on one of the dark green stools by the bar. He loved that pub. Its red ceiling, its dark wood tables, and its unashamed old-fashioned style were reassuring and cosy.

“Hey Fíli, what’s the craic?” asked Chris.  
“Hey Chris. Well, I’m knackered. Work day gone totally arseways… So I’d like to wash it away with a pint of the black stuff, please.”  
“Sure look it” replied Chris with a friendly smile while serving the dark beverage from the pump.

 After a few instants of pious waiting, Fíli finally took his first swallow of Guinness and sighed with pleasure. This was definitely the beverage of the gods.

  
He was having a lively chat with Chris when something caught the corner of his eye. Actually, it was someone, and he was looking at Fíli with an amused smile, sitting a few stools away from him. The guy was quite handsome with his long dark curly hair and his smiling eyes. Fíli nodded with a smile and lifted his glass with a merry “cheers”. The other man took it as an invitation and came to sit down beside Fíli.

 

“I overheard your conversation with the bartender. I’m glad to find a fellow Irishman in this savage town” said the man. “My name is Cillian. But you can call me Kíli.”

The two men shook hands.

“Nice to meet you Kíli. I’m Feilim, but my mates call me Fíli.”  
Kíli laughed softly “This is amusing, how our names match.”  
“Yes, indeed” replied a grinning Fíli “So, Kíli, what brings you to Bristol?”  
“I came here for work. I’m acting in a TV series and we’re currently shooting some scenes in town. What about you?”  
“It’s kinda… complicated” hesitated Fíli. He wasn’t keen on telling a stranger, even a very charming one, that a series of bad sentimental choices had lead him there. “Let’s say I’m here for work too. How long are you staying if I may ask?”  
“I don’t know, a few months at least. It depends on how the show turns out. We just began shooting last Monday.”  
“Oh, so this is your first night out then?”  
“Yeah, the production doesn’t need me tomorrow so I decided to blow off some steam tonight. Another Irish cast member recommended this pub and here I am!”  
“So I’ll make sure it’s grand!” replied Fíli with a grin before ordering two fresh pints of stout.

After a few drinks and an animated discussion, the two men discovered they had plenty in common, including disastrous relationships with other men. Kíli was eager to find someone else quickly for he hated to be alone, while Fíli felt more reserved on the subject. Being alone for a while could be a good thing to his opinion. He was tired of breakups.

 The pub began to be livelier as a joyful crowd packed the bar and the dancefloor, and soon the two men couldn’t speak to each other anymore without shouting so they decided to enjoy the music instead of talking. Making sure Kíli was absorbed by the music, Fíli observed the other Irishman. His tight blue denim shirt whose sleeves were rolled up revealed very nicely build arms. Fíli continued to let his glance slide along Kíli’s slender legs down to his booted feet. God he was gorgeous.  
Fíli let himself being carried away by his fantasies a few instants more before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. What was he thinking? The guy was nice and bloody attractive, ok. And then what? Could he afford to hook up with him? Would it be another bad choice? It certainly would.

 The Ceili was now playing a jig. Fíli and Kíli were watching the band from their stools, tapping their hands and feet to the rhythm.

 All of a sudden, Kíli got on his feet and reached out to grab Fíli’s hand.

 “May I have this dance, sir?” asked a grinning Kíli.

 Fíli was about to protest but he finally let himself being lead in front of the stage and both men started dancing face to face as the other customers around them were cheering out loud and whistling.

 As they were dancing, Fíli’s mind was racing. God that Kíli was attractive! Tall and slender, olive skin and long dark curls, almond shaped hazel eyes, broad chest, firm thighs… and the most tempting lips he had ever saw. _Aw come on, this is ridiculous. Stop falling for every gorgeous man you see. Stop that nonsense now!_ But his mind wouldn’t let him alone. _Ok, it’s because of all this alcohol. Stop playing movies in your head! Oh God, now he’s smiling at me. How can I resist this smile? Wait a second, is he flirting with me?_

It was a fact. Kíli was deliberately and shamelessly flirting with Fíli. Traditional Irish dancing had never been so sexy, and given the other man’s reaction, Kíli had hit the right spot. _With a bit of luck, I’m gonna kiss that perfect mouth soon…_

 At the end of the song, Fíli and Kíli patted each other’s backs, out of breath and sweaty under the applause of the crowd and the band.

 Grinning from one ear to the other, the two men sat back on their stools and ordered another round of Guinness. They both were slightly tipsy when Fíli looked at his drinking companion with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
“What?” asked a suspicious Kíli.  
“I’ll make you taste something” replied Fíli with a wink. “Hey Chris! Give us two shots of Poitín will ye?”  
“What’s that?”  
“This, my lad, is Irish moonshine.”  
“It’s a seventy percent ABV triple distilled spirit. You can’t get this in any other bar in Bristol, and it’s so strong that it’s limited to one shot per customer” Chris added in a very serious tone before serving Kíli. “Are you ready for this, laddie?”

 Kíli gulped hard but didn’t chicken out and swallowed his shot quickly. Soon enough, a searing heat rode up from his stomach to his throat and he felt his face burning while his eyes were watering. Two tears rolled down his reddened cheeks and all he managed to let out of his mouth was a strangled sound.

 Fíli was laughing so hard he almost toppled over from his stool.

Once he regained the power of speech, Kíli retorted “Wow… That was bleedin’ brutal! Ok, mister Smartass, it’s your turn now!”

Fíli snorted, swallowed his shot, and didn’t feel smart any longer. His coughing fit made Kíli roar with laughter up to the point that both men couldn’t breathe anymore and Chris had to smack their backs from across the bar.

“All right lads, seems like you’re both steamin’. No more juice for you two” sagely declared the bartender despite the slurred cries of protest emanating from the two revellers.

 A few minutes later and after a quick dash to the jacks, Fíli and Kíli were outside and staggering down the street.

 “What now?” asked Kíli “The night is quite young and I don’t want to go back to my hotel. This place is so depressing…”

Fíli took his chance. It was now or never.

“We can go to my place if you want? No bartender will throw us out” replied Fíli with a wink “But we’ll have to walk a bit, it’s not close from here” he added with a hesitant look at his companion.  
“I’m bleedin’ fine, no problem, I can walk!” merrily slurred Kíli before swaying dangerously and grabbing Fíli’s shoulders to stop himself falling.  
“I got you!” said Fíli with a soft laughter, his hands on Kíli’s sides, and suddenly time froze. They were standing on the pavement, slightly swaying and almost nose to nose, looking at each other with twinkling eyes. Fíli knew Kíli’s expectations and he was dying to oblige but he painfully decided against it. Sure he was horny but also nervous, afraid to do things he would regret the day after, not to mention his drunkenness. Yet, he didn’t want to let this chance fly away.  
He gulped hard and said softly “Hey, look who’s legless? I’ll call us a taxi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little misunderstanding between Kíli and Fíli during the drive back to Fíli's home and Kíli falls asleep on the couch... Let's hope things will get better the day after.

As soon as the taxi drove off, Kíli progressively scooted over and leaned against Fíli to finally rest his head on his shoulder, nestling it in the crook of his neck like a lazy cat.  
  


Fíli’s face was already pink with a mix of embarrassment and excitement but it went totally scarlet when Kíli began to intertwine their fingers. Fíli could feel a thumb rubbing slow and sensual circles on his skin and every single friction sent sparkles to his chest and belly, making his breathing almost difficult. His heart was painfully pounding, thrumming in his ears.  
  


Fíli was trying to look straight forward and to stop gritting his teeth when he felt Kíli’s head move against his neck. Soft and warm lips brushed against his skin, barely touching it at first. Fíli’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his heartbeat accelerate. Kíli felt it too and smiled against Fili’s neck before he resumed kissing this tender skin he was already addicted to.  
The kiss intensified and Fíli felt the tip of a tongue exploring his pulse throbbing in his jugular while hungry lips were already sucking a small bruise on his skin. Kíli let his other hand roam on a firm and slightly twitching thigh, squeezing its inner side to the point of eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other Irishman.

At length, Kíli stopped his ministrations for he felt that Fíli wasn’t really at ease with what he was doing. He gently nudged Fíli’s ear with his nose and whispered, his voice husky from a mix of want and alcohol “Are ye all right mate?”  
Fíli let out a strangled agreement and Kíli just rested his head sagely on his shoulder before closing his eyes, his hand still on Fíli’s thigh.  
  


At one point, Fíli caught the driver’s glance in the rear-view mirror but apparently their chauffeur didn’t care about two blokes making out on the back seat of his taxi. He clearly had seen worse.  
  


After a while, Fíli finally relaxed and even swung an arm around Kíli’s shoulders, pulling him even closer, making their sides and thighs touch. Kíli smiled but did nothing more, and Fíli closed his eyes as well, enjoying their closeness.  
  


“20 Henry Street! You’re home, lovebirds!” The booming voice of the taxi driver interrupted their cuddling.  
Both men chuckled before untangling themselves from each other, and Kíli unsuccessfully argued with Fíli to pay the taxi.  
  


**~****~**   
  


Kíli kept his hands to himself while Fíli clumsily rummaged through his pockets with alcohol-numbed fingers to find his keys. His earlier reaction had surprised him. Back at the pub, Fíli had seemed quite responsive to his seduction but had showed extreme shyness and even something like discomfort when they were in the car. Was Kíli too enterprising? Was he going too fast? He desired Fíli more than ever but wasn’t sure if he would dare to touch him again. Kíli finally took the decision to wait for Fíli to make the first move, even if the hard-on in his pants had become quite uncomfortable.  
  


“Do you want some coffee? Something to eat, perhaps?” asked Fíli as Kíli let himself fall on the couch.   
“Both would be nice actually” slurred Kíli with a sleepy voice. He observed Fíli as the latter staggered his way to the kitchen and highly appreciated the view.  
  


When Fíli returned to the living room with coffee and sandwiches, Kíli was fast asleep.  
  


Fíli heaved a sigh and put the tray on the coffee table before beginning to nibble on a sandwich.  
He couldn’t really explain his reaction in the car, even to himself. Kíli was handsome and sexy and all Fíli wanted was to take him to bed and feast on his gorgeous body. So why did he react like a frightened virgin who doesn’t know what he wants? Maybe it was because they were both drunk, or because the taxi driver could watch them? In fact, he was relieved that Kíli had fallen asleep. If their mutual attraction could survive the night and sobering up, then they would have plenty of time to fulfil their fantasies tomorrow.  
  


Fíli got up, threw away the now useless coffee in the kitchen sink and put a bottle of water next to the sandwiches on the coffee table, just in case.  
  


He took a look at the snoring Irishman asleep on his couch. He found him gorgeous even when passed out and drooling and the thought made him smile.  
With many precautions, he took off Kíli’s boots and put a blanket on him.  
Just before going upstairs, Fíli crouched beside the couch. He took another moment to look at Kíli’s face and tucked a wild curly strand of hair back behind his ear. After an instant of hesitation, he softly kissed his forehead.  
The Irishman stirred but didn’t wake up.  
  


**~****~**   
  


Something hot and insistent was mercilessly poking through Fíli’s eyelids to the point of waking him up.   
_Someone turn off that fecking sun!!!_   
Through the thick fog of his awakening, the young man could feel that familiar throbbing pain in his head accompanied by nausea: a big fat hangover. Wincing, he turned to his side to look at his alarm clock. _11:07? Oh man… ok, time to get up._  
  
  
A lazy shower later, Fíli thought he could consider himself as part of the human race again. However, a furtive look in the mirror of his bathroom made him wince from disgust. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and his skin looked awfully grey in the cruel neon light. Fíli pulled a face at his own reflection and brushed his teeth… twice.  
  


When he felt fresh enough, he put on clean comfortable clothes and went down the stairs.  
That’s where he remembered he had a passed out replica of Dionysus on his couch.  
  


 Kíli was still asleep so Fíli tiptoed to the kitchen to pour himself a big glass of water and swallow some paracetamol before thinking about cooking some breakfast.  


**~****~**   
  


Kíli emerged painfully from his drunken sleep to the sound of breakfast being made. The smell of the fry-up came a moment later to his nose and he felt hungry and nauseous at the same time. Stretching and yawning, Kíli adjusted his position on the couch and slowly sat down to rest his head in his hands.  
_Ah… I don’t remember taking my boots off. Wait, where am I?_  
And then it clicked. He remembered everything in a flash. The pub, that handsome guy _(what was his name again? Philip? No… Ah yes that’s it, F_ _í_ _li)_ , the almost kiss outside, and the awkward moment in the taxi. After that, total black. That wasn’t a good sign…  
  


Kíli was still trying to reconstitute his last evening when Fíli entered the living room. The two men looked awkwardly at each other. After an embarrassed moment, Fíli finally broke the ice.   
“’Morning, mate. Did you sleep well?”  
“Oh hey… well yeah, I guess” said Kíli before moaning pathetically “Aw God, what hit me?”  
“I think it’s the Poitín” replied Fíli with a poor smile. “I guess it’s my fault if you drank it… I’m sorry.”  
“Nah, don’t be. I’m a grown up man.” Kíli hesitated an instant before asking “Did you take off my boots last night?”   
Fíli nodded.   
“And did we…” Kíli let his question pending, and Fíli hurried to shake his head negatively.   
“Ugh thank God!” said Kíli before noticing an almost disappointed frown on Fíli’s face.   
“I mean, um, it’s better that we didn’t do anything last night. We were too much blootered. I don’t even know if I would have been able to lift it!” Kíli laughed nervously, eliciting an equal laugh from Fíli.   
“Yeah, you’re right” finally said Fíli with a smile. “Do you fancy some breakfast? It’s almost noon.”  
“Yes thanks, but I’d like to drink something first. I’m parched.”

 

**~****~**

 

Once rehydrated and fed, Kíli felt a bit better but he desperately needed a shower. Fíli showed him the way to the bathroom upstairs and took a t-shirt and fleece pants from his wardrobe.   
  
  
He couldn’t help himself to spy Kíli while he was under the shower. The Plexiglas partition only allowed him to have a blurred image of the naked man turning his back to him but it was enough to revive his want. Furiously blushing, Fíli put the clothes beside the shower and fled in his room.

 

A few minutes later, a refreshed Kíli popped up after a brief knock on the door.   
“Thanks for the shower and the clothes, mate! I feel like a new man.”  
Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Fíli smiled but didn’t say a word. His eyes were staring at Kíli’s, probing their hazel depths. Kíli lost himself into Fíli’s sapphire glance in response, his lips unconsciously parting.

 

Reaching out, Fíli took Kíli’s hand and pulled him onto the bed. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as delicious prickling were spreading along his spine, and his breath caught in his throat when Kíli settled astride him, his hands on his shoulders.   
“Seems like you’re not shy anymore” murmured Kíli with a lopsided smirk.   
Fíli blushed but didn’t look away.   
“It wasn’t shyness…”  
“So what was it?” asked Kíli while slowly kneading Fíli’s shoulders.   
“I don’t know… I don’t care. I want you now” Fíli answered as his arms strongly circled Kíli’s back. He buried his head into the Irishman’s broad chest and took a deep breath before facing him again, his eyes pleading. “Kiss me.”  
“Your wish is my command” whispered Kíli.  
 

At first, it was just a brush of lips, almost timid. Naturally, Kíli took the lead and pressed his mouth just a little bit harder against Fíli’s, his lips slightly parting. He let out the tip of his tongue softly trace the outline of Fíli’s mouth, seeking access, and Fíli granted it, melting into the kiss. The two men’s tongues danced lazily against one another to let the kiss deepen, eliciting muffled moans from both sides. Fíli’s beard screeched against Kíli’s light stubble and they both found it marvellous.  
One moment later and the two men were out of breath, chests heaving broadly while they both sucked up air as if they had just been rescued from drowning.

 

Pupils fully blown from want, Kíli took in the view of the gorgeous man he was kissing a few seconds ago. He wanted more, needed more. Instinctively, his hips were rocking back and forth, and an almost painful hard-on was now pulsating against the fabric of his pants, brushing against Fíli’s belly.  
  


Kíli held up his hand to stroke a raspy cheek and Fíli leaned into the caress, his eyes closed and an expression of bliss on his red and kiss-swollen lips.

 

“Fíli…” Kíli’s voice was husky from want “Fíli look at me.”

 

Fíli opened his eyes almost reluctantly. He would have wanted to make this tender moment last a bit more. He held up his gaze and met Kíli’s, full of desire. Nobody had looked at him that way in months, almost a year. The intensity of this look sent sparks along his nerves, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Fíli… I’d like very much to take this further…” Kíli was almost shy now, doubting the other man. He was about to say something more when a rather hungry mouth stole his words with a fiery kiss. Teeth clattered and tongues collided. It wasn’t a slow dance anymore. Soon, hands were everywhere, roaming, caressing, and tugging at clothes that were in their way. A pair of t-shirts flew and landed on the floor.

 

Fíli was now laying on his back, Kíli still astride his thighs. The latter had pinned his wrists to the mattress and was exploring the tender flesh of his neck with sloppy kisses and little nips.  
Hot pulsating waves of pleasure spread through Fíli’s body and he bucked his hips, making his hard cock meet Kíli’s, both lengths still confined in their fabric prison.

 

Kíli took a deep breath, his nose in the crook of Fíli’s neck. “God you smell so good!”  
Those words went straight from Fíli’s ears to his lower abdomen. His mind was blank and it didn’t matter. All he wanted was to possess and to be possessed.  
  
  
Fíli freed his hands from Kíli’s grasp and started kneading the hard muscles of the Irishman’s back, going lower and lower until he gripped the firm flesh of his buttocks through his pants.  
“You’re way too much clothed…” he murmured, eliciting a muffled groan from his partner.  
An instant later, both men were totally naked, the last of their last garments thrown carelessly to the floor.

 

Fíli was laying on his side, propped on his elbow, and intensely watched Kíli as the latter was kneeling in front of him, his legs incredibly spread and a lopsided smirk on his face.  
“Enjoying the view, mate?”  
“Hmmm yes, very much…” replied Fíli, reaching out and resting his hand on Kíli’s thigh. He felt the muscle twitch beneath his touch and smiled. Taking his time, he scooted nearer until his mouth was merely an inch away from Kíli’s erect member. Fíli looked up to meet hungry smoky eyes. The lust in Kíli’s glance penetrated him like a wave of molten lava, spreading heat to his already reddened cheeks. His heart pounding hard, Fíli leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the tip of Kíli’s cock. The small gasp he heard encouraged him to go further. He gently took hold of the shaft with his free hand and began to stroke it slowly, enjoying the moans he provoked, before taking Kíli in his mouth in a single fluid motion.  
  
  
Kíli groaned from the sensation and had to take support from the nearest wall. As he dared to peek through his half closed eyes, the vision he had almost sent him over the edge. Fíli was smiling around his length, his eyes blissfully closed. Kíli reached out for Fíli’s cheek and ran a thumb across a dimple to finally reach the nape of his neck. The feeling of his fingers raking through Fíli’s hair was amazing and he mustered all his will to avoid thrusting hard into his mouth. He took a handful of that lush golden hair in both hands and let himself being carried towards completion, following the lead of Fíli’s motion.  
  
  
For his part, Fíli was having the time of his life. Providing such pleasure to someone else had always been his favourite thing. Sighs, moans, gasps and encouraging words lovingly murmured with a raspy voice were his reward for he rarely thought about getting something in return. Having Kíli in his mouth was so arousing, he thought for an instant that he could come on the spot completely untouched.  
  


At one point, Fíli felt a hand squeezing his shoulder. He look up and met Kíli’s eyes, blackened by lust.   
“Careful… I’m almost there…” panted Kíli. But Fíli didn’t stop. On the contrary. He pulled every trick he knew to make Kíli get off the most spectacular way possible.

 

Kíli cursed as he came in Fíli’s mouth, his hands fisted in his hair and tugging hard. The force of his orgasm made him lose his balance and he swayed critically. Fíli sensed it and released him carefully to gather him in his arms and lay him down.

 

“Fuck, that was bleedin’ amazing” breathed Kíli as soon as he found back the power of speech. “Where did you learn all that?”  
Fíli smiled and whipped his mouth before replying “I don’t know, I mainly follow my instincts.”  
“Then you have very good instincts, mate… Oh, sweet Jaysus, I’m half blind. What have you done to me?”

“Nothing illegal, I swear!”  
“Now wait until I regain all my senses and I’ll have my revenge!”  
“Promises, promises…”

 

Fíli didn’t have to wait for long. Soon a handsome Irishman was working on his body the most delicious way possible. It began with deep slow sensual kisses that let them both panting. Things accelerated when Kíli nuzzled his neck and found his earlobe, which was one of the most erogenous zones of his partner. The descent toward Fíli’s chest was punctuated by a trail of light kisses as soft as butterfly wings.  
  
As Kíli discovered the details of Fíli’s body, he couldn’t prevent himself from being in total awe of this partner’s physique. Fíli wasn’t tall and slender like him, but strongly build and stocky. His skin had the colour of pale honey and his hair shone golden every time it caught the sunlight. On his chest, two delicate pink nipples soon became Kíli’s new favourite toys. He brushed one with the palm of his hand, watching it contract and erect. Just the sight of it made his mouth water and he bent down to kiss it, letting the tip of his tongue dart just to tease it a bit more before sucking on it gently at first, then harder.  
Propped on his elbows, Fíli was watching Kíli go on with his descent down his belly with a growing hunger. Every kiss, lick or nip electrified his body and he swore he could burst into flame at any moment.  
When Kíli captured the head of his cock between his lips, Fíli gasped and arched his back with an intense shudder. A firm hand placed on his abdomen gently guided him down back to the mattress. This time, it was Fíli’s turn to run his fingers through the hair of his partner. Kíli’s wild locks had a strong attraction power on him. He enjoyed gripping them in large handfuls, releasing them only to massage Kíli’s skull while following the pace of his movements.

 

Kíli felt Fíli’s body tensing and shuddering beneath him. He was close, but it couldn’t end so soon.   


Fíli moaned from frustration when Kíli released him and kept him on the edge of his impending orgasm.

“What are you doing? This is torture!” rasped Fíli, his eyes glassy from lust.   
“You’ll see” replied Kíli with a wicked smirk before whipping his mouth. He leaned forward, crawling onto Fíli, and carefully placed one knee between his legs, aligning his erection with Fíli’s. He didn’t ask for lube for he didn’t want to waste time with such details. He spat in his hand and gripped their cocks tight. Fíli gasped and leaned upward to claim Kíli’s lips in a messy kiss.

   
“Do you like that huh?” growled Kíli in Fíli’s ear as he was stroking their lengths hard. “Get off with me, c’mon come for me!” he breathed, half pleading half demanding. His raspy voice combined with his luscious thrusts in his hand were more than enough to send Fíli over the edge. His nails dug deep into Kíli’s back as he cried out from the intense pleasure. Two more thrusts and Kíli joined him, coming in his hand and on Fíli’s belly and chest before collapsing with a grunt.  
  


Kíli nestled his head in the crook of Fíli’s neck and peppered his damp skin with a myriad of tiny kisses, his hands roaming with delight on his chest. Fíli chuckled and held his Irishman tight, not caring about the sticky mess already drying on their bellies. Both men stood still, cuddling and kissing tenderly before agreeing on the serious need to take a shower.

 

After a delightful cleaning session together, both men got dressed and went downstairs to get a snack and brew some tea.

 

They were cuddling on the sofa when Kíli felt that Fíli wasn’t really with him.  
  
“May I know what you’re thinking about?”  
After a moment of cogitation, Fíli managed to speak his mind, his voice barely above a whisper “I had never picked up a man in a pub before…”  
“What do you fear?” asked Kíli, not sure of how he should interpret that.   
“What will happen to us? Was it just a one night stand? Awesome sex and then goodbye? I don’t know if I can handle that…”  
“Well, I’m not used to do pick-ups either… I wasn’t “hunting” yesterday if this is what you think. I approached you because I found you very pleasing…. and handsome… and sexy as hell” replied Kíli, punctuating his last words with tiny kisses that made Fíli shiver with delight.

  
Becoming serious again, Fíli asked, almost timidly “So… do you wish to see me again?”  
“Of course, I do, you eejit! And I know where you live” replied Kili with a dazzling smile and a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how this little tale ends. Maybe there will be a future for these characters, maybe not. Only time will let me know. But Christ, how do I love these boys :)  
> Also, this was my very first attempt at writing sexy things so I do hope it doesn't look too clumsy or porny. Please let me know!
> 
> Pallets of love and thanks to my dear a chara DrakHammer for her support and the beta-reading.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Irish slang :  
> Knackered = exhausted.  
> The black stuff = another word for Guinness.  
> Sure look it = apparently it’s an acceptable response for any question, statement, or comment.  
> Steamin’= drunk.  
> Juice = alcohol.  
> The jacks = the toilet.  
> Legless = pissed as a coot, wasted, three sheets to the wind, mouldy…… drunk.
> 
>  
> 
> I had a lot of fun doing research for this story! Except for the events and the characters, everything here is true. You can google the Seamus O'Donnells, The Céili (theceilibristol on Youtube), and 20 Henry Street (turn around until you see the famous pink house ;) ).  
> Thanks and my eternal gratitude to DrakkHammer for her support and the beta reading!
> 
> I hope you had fun reading this :) Tell me what you think!


End file.
